


Deceive

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Time for some crack.





	Deceive

She was trouble on four legs, a deceptive tiny toy breed. Youth locked in a body and bound to forever look like a puppy.

Her age was subtle, easily his own. Missed by his children. She blended in among them all. Like a snake among grass.

He saw through it all, moving on long legs to brush her flank. “Easy little Angel.”

“Easy yourself, old man.”

No respect. No gentleness. A ribbon-clad minx among them all. Tail curling around herself and eating with a feral dog's manners.

Making moves Scamp couldn't understand. Gestures to incline adults.

Ones Tramp could read.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some crack.


End file.
